International patent application WO 00/71823, belonging to the same inventor as the present invention, discloses a flexible brick plate and a method for building reinforced masonry vaulted roofs with the intrados finished using said flexible brick plate. The plate comprises a flexible sheet support provided with a plurality of holes, typically a sheet metal with cuts and expanded, known as “deployé”, on which a plurality of bricks are fixed arranged on one of its larger faces and forming a mesh, with aligned gaps between the bricks. Transverse rigidizing and fastening elements are fixed, for example, by welding, at opposite ends of said sheet support. A plurality of first reinforcement bars are fixed at its ends, for example, by welding, to both of said rigidizing and fastening elements and arranged along said gaps between bricks. These first reinforcement bars are furthermore linked to a series of points of said sheet support by spacers also fixed by welding. The openings of the expanded sheet support allow the passage of concrete or mortar applied to one side of the flexible plate, and the sheet support acts as a permanent formwork which is integrated in the building. The method for building using this flexible brick plate provides for building vaulted roofs without needing to use falsework, so the flexible brick plate furthermore includes an impermeable flexible canvas, such as a plastic sheet, removably fixed on the bare brick face of the flexible brick plate, which must be removed once the mortar or concrete has set.